Combat
This section covers combat gameplay for Girls Frontline WIP Summary Combat in Girls Frontline takes place on a strategic map with a battle/tactical view. Player-set formations, supply status, and special territory nodes will affect the girls' combat capabilities. This guide assumes you know how navigate your way to the combat section, if not please check here for the UI Guide. Formations Formations are set in the Formation menu, accessed via Main Menu, cannot be changed mid-mission For a complete list of skills, check here (WIP) Formations confer different bonuses depending on echelon composition and effect combat considerably Bonuses Certain T-Doll types will usually boost another type of T-Doll that are not their own #Handgun (HG) usually boost every type #Submachine Guns (SMG) usually boost Assault Rifles #Assault Rifles (AR) usually boost SMGs #Rifles (RF) usually boost Handguns #Machine Guns (MG) usually have no boosts Formation positioning *T-Dolls in the first row are more likely to be targeted, even more so if positioned at the center Essential map iconography Combat types Strategic Map Mode= This mode shows all zones on current chosen mission 1. The main aim in this mode is to capture the opposing force's Headquarters, each side will try to capture the other's HQ, whichever side loses their HQ will be defeated. 2. Deploy a squad on any owned HQ/Airfield point, and drag them over other points to advance to them *It is possible to defeat all enemy echelons (team/squad) before capturing the HQ, in that case victory is still not awarded until the HQ is captured. Pausing and resuming While on the strategic map mode, tap 'Back to mission select' button to return to mission select, any ongoing missions will be able to be resumed where you left off within an hour's limit by default On the top-left bar there is an additional buttton once you commence a mission Tap it to access these two options *'Pause Order' can be used to pause the turn timer infinitely until the next turn *'Halt Order' to stop the operation entirely |-| Tactical View= Attacking an enemy echelon (Not enemy-controlled points) triggers a battle and engages this mode 1. Both sides will advance to each other till contact and initiate combat; 2. In this mode the player can drag each T-Doll manually to grid positions, to adapt to changing circumstances (Note: Manual positioning does not cancel out formation bonuses) * *Other than eliminating all combatants, advancing to the end of the opposing force's grid also grants a victory.(Requires more info, assumption) *Be wary of empty flanks on your own echelons if a T-Doll gets defeated, if an enemy makes it across alive then it will end in a defeat for you. The pause button on the bottom of the screen allows pausing and withdrawing the entire echelon, when chosen and confirmed, the player will automatically lose. The main use of this is to withdraw echelons that have no chance of victory in the battle, to prevent needless damage. Still combat-capable withdrawn echelons can be redeployed at airfields/HQs. |-| Night Battle= WIP Actions This mode is turn based, turns will be announced on-screen with 'Phases' Movement, deployment cost 1 action point each, plan moves wisely to maximize strategic effectiveness *(Note: Resupply, evacuation and position switching do not cost action points) Deployment Click on a controlled HQ or airfield to deploy combat echelons, combat echelons are pre-assembled in the Formation section of the main menu and cannot be assembled here *Additional echelons are deployed the same way Territory Capture Careful positioning and waypoint capture is essential to success, there are two ways to capture territory 1. Advancement The most direct way to capture a point, advance echelons to the point to capture, Once occupied and cleared of any enemies via battle, ending turn will capture the point 2. 'Encirclement Capture' By controlling the immediate surrounding points around a certain point, It will be captured by whichever side controls the surrounding points. Using this method it is possible to capture a more than one point per turn. Encirclement capture only works when there are no points linking it to the other similar points *As above , the other two points are unable to be held due to them being linked to enemy points, even if they are captured at the end of the player turn, they will be re-captured by encirclement. The first point has no such problems as it's linked to a controlled point (Friendly airfield) Supply As with real military operations, supply is vital to operational success *A turn costs a bar of rations, battles cost 1 bar of ammo and an additional 1 bar of ration on top of the normal turn cost. *Enemy echelons do not have supply concerns * The Status bar's ammo/ration display shows an average, if there are partially supplied T-Dolls there will be no warning displayed even when the circular bars display 'empty' If the echelon fully expends ammunition and/or rations, this warning will appear on the strategic map To determine if a squad is truly black on ammunition/rations, tapping on the squad will bring up their status bars Effects An echelon that is partially dry on ammunition/rations are still able to engage combat, albeit with reduced effectiveness If fully dry on ammunition and/or rations, the echelon will be unable to attack; *This warning will appear if the squad advances towards an enemy echelon when fully blacked on ammo/rations Resupply and Evacuation Tap an existing combat echelon that is on a controlled HQ/Airfield point, a screen near-identical to the deployment screen will appear with the following differences *Resupply can only be done at controlled HQ/Airfields Evacuation can be done at any point on the map, not just HQ/Airfields; However any ammunition and rations that combat echelons still have will be lost if evac'd on non-HQ/Airfield points